Pomeranian
A Pomeranian, '''named Skippy, and alternatively Kali Ma,'' '''''has appeared frequently throughout the Queens of Adventure series. It was associated with the House of Wunderbred, and through unknown means has traveled to Fire Island. House of Wunderbred A training illusion used by the Glamazons of Fire Island featured a version of the Pomeranian with white fur from the Age of Queens, owned by Edith Wunderbred, one of the heads of the House of Wunderbred. She said its name was Skippy, and its only skill was sniffing out its favorite snack, peanut butter. Centuries later, Lady Edith kept a Pomeranian with her as she interviewed a new group of entertainers hired to perform for her at Wundrerbred Manor. This pomeranian had orange fur. When the performers, after being put through a set of trials and fights, by Edith, managed to channel the power of Cher to counteract the shady magic of Lady Edith, the house began to collapse and Edith was knocked out. The Pomeranian looked up at the party, specifically Butlyene O'Kipple and Harlotte O'Scara, as if asking them with its eyes to help its master. It nipped Butylene before Harlotte picked it up, thinking to steal the dog for herself. When her friends were trapped clinging to the side of a massive abyss that opened in the manor's lobby floor, Harlotte threw the dog into the pit, hoping the sacrifice would save her friends. A blast of hot air sent them to safety. Harlotte, perhaps amused by this situation, perhaps traumatized, would reference it again and again. Fire Island After a shipwreck, Harlotte O'Scare awoke on Fire Island alone on a beach. She was quickly found by the Pomeranian who brought her a mango before leading her into the jungle until the thief found Ranger Richard of the Glamazons who escorted her to safety. As Harlotte was reunited with her friends near the Golden Palace, the Pomeranian, unseen, watched from a nearby hilltop and nodded. The dog would show up again and again across the island, either being seen or heard by the queens. It's nature and motivation are currently unknown. Behind the Queens * It is unclear whether Skippy the Pomeranian, seen during the Glamazon training illusion, was the exact same Pomeranian Harlotte threw into the abyss, or the same as the one she saw on Fire Island. Certainly no ordinary dog could survive that long, although evidence suggests Lady Edith had extended her lifespan. There is also the issue of fur color. The simulation pomeranian had white fur. It is possible the simulation was at least partially factually inaccurate, as it was from a story from centuries ago, or that the dog's fur could have changed color if magic was in fact used on the dog to extend its lifespan. This might also explain how it survived the abyss. * The dog being the first thing someone on a desert island sees upon waking up after a crash is similar to the opening scene of the tv show Lost. Hopefully, unlike the dog from Lost, the appearances of the Pomeranian will one day be explained. Category:NPCs Category:House of Wunderbred Category:Animals